This invention relates to beverage vessels such as teapots and particularly to teapot lid assemblies. A conventionally-designed teapot lid having a flanged bottom which is laid in the mouth of a teapot, is apt to fall off and break when the teapot is tilted for pouring tea. Apart from this problem, a teapot tends to allow tea dregs to flow out with the tea into a cup, or allows tea leaves to stick in the spout because there is nothing inside the teapot to stop the leaves or dregs from mixing with the tea. In consideration of the safe use of a teapot and the guaranteed quality of tea poured into a cup, the teapot should be provided with a tightly fixed lid and an internal filter.